


Fist Bump

by Daydreamer4ever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And all John wants is to fist bump his bro, In which John is normal, John and Sherlock are besties, One Shot, Other, Random Fluff, and sherlock is sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer4ever/pseuds/Daydreamer4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock deduces what a fist-bump is. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Bump

**A/N: Just a cute little fluff piece I decided to do. Pre-Reichenbach Fall.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

"And that, Lestrade, is how Ms. Maylise was murdered." Sherlock concluded his monologue giving him a classic I'm-Much-Cleverer-Than-You look. John rolled his eyes at his colleague's haughtiness. He appreciated the undeniably brilliant man, but sometimes even John could tell that Sherlock just liked to brag,

"So, another case solved." John nodded his head as they turned away, heading to the main street to catch a cab. "What's that, like the third this month?"

"Fourth, I also figured out where you stashed my scarf. Why won't that cabbie stop for us?" Sherlock asked the general road, receiving no reply from it.

"That scarf is rubbish- you never even wear it!" John exclaimed in exasperation.

"It's not rubbish. I could use this to hang a man, wipe up the mess, and leave no trace." The consulting detective offered to prove his point, but his Hobbit-like friend managed to hail a cab just in time.

"Let's just head home. I need a nice cup of tea." John sighed, sliding in.

Sherlock followed suit, and the two spent the entire ride bickering over who would pay. (Sherlock tried to pickpocket John, but the ex-army doctor had long ago chosen to consistently switch his wallet to the pocket Sherlock couldn't reach).

"Alright, we'll split it, how about that?" John conceded,handing the cabbie half the fare, and jumping out before Sherlock could either guilt him or pickpocket him into paying in full.

The tall, curly-haired man muttered a few choice words, but handed the cabbie the remaining half and crawled out as well.

"Well done today, mate." John held his fist out for a fist-bump, mostly just to see how his partner in crime(solving) would react.

"John, why do you look like you're about to punch me, but got frozen?" Sherlock asked, his voice impassive as always.

The sandy-haired man chuckled. "Do you really not know what a fist bump is?"

"... No..." Sherlock stared down at John's fist, his eyes narrowing as he deduced the science of this. "I assume you want me to copy that position, and bump my fist with yours, and judging by your tone and what you said in general when you first offered this "fist bump", I assume this is celebratory, obviously, because I was clever, in fact I still am clever, always have been but that's not the point, the point is I now know that a fist bump is something people do when they're pleased, and that is the point of a fist bump and I correct?" Sherlock turned to his friend, daring him to prove him wrong.

"Yeah. You could have saved your breath- and my time- by bumping my fist you know." John waved his still-clenched fist in Sherlock's face. "No need to take the fun out of everything, Sherlock." He teased.

"Oh, yes, quite." Sherlock hesitantly "bumped" his fist against Watson's outstretched one. John nodded before heading inside.

"Congratulations, Sherlock, you can now participate in normal human exchanges." John called over his shoulder.

Sherlock sighed. "Fist-bump. Stupidest thing in the world. What apes these silly little people are. What could possibly go on in their tiny brains?" He mused, following John inside.

* * *

 

**Oh Sherlock, you're the cleverest of them all!**

**Don't expect any more Sherlock from me- this was a stretch, and took far longer than it should have to write (However, it was fun.).**

**Question: If you were trapped on a desert island with no means of immediate escape, would you rather be trapped with John or Sherlock? Tell me in the reviews! (Yes, you non-members, you can review too! Down below. Keep going…)**

**BYENOW!**


End file.
